


thank god for snapmaps

by qualifiedsuhoe



Category: BTO Entertainment - Amino
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Stalker Byun Baekhyun - OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualifiedsuhoe/pseuds/qualifiedsuhoe
Summary: Baekhyun knows everything. If everything means anything to do with the absolute power couple, Lee Jaemin and Choi Jihwan, who, mind you, were the most popular guys at his university. And oh boy, did he know some wild things.Or, Baekhyun stalks Jae.C and they pretend not to notice.





	thank god for snapmaps

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> All of the characters stated in this work do not belong to me (except for Jaemin). These are characters from the Korean Roleplay Amino, BTO Entertainment. Some may share names with actual idols, which is just the choice of the creator of the character. This is where the similarities end between the two people. Please keep this in mind, and enjoy 'thank god for snapmaps'!

 

Baekhyun can explain.

 

Well, it depends on what exactly you mean by explain. Some things are better kept as a secret. Trust him on this one. So if you wanted to know why he was sat in a Seoul Police Department holding cell at 3 am, you might be out of luck.

 

He looked over to the desk that was right beside the cell, but just barely out of his reach. He noticed his phone on the table, near the edge. It kept bearing his alert sound every two seconds or so. Baekhyun turned to the guard on his left. Tapping him, he read the name tag the officer was wearing. ‘Kim Haneul’ it read. Time to have some fun.

 

“Yo, Haneul! My boy-“ Baekhyun started. “Could you maybe, I don’t know, hand me that phone that’s sitting right there?” He threw in a smile for good measure, as he really wanted to see what was making his phone blow up at such an ungodly hour. The guard looked unsure as to why a high school boy was talking to him like they were close friends, but he just went along with it.

 

“Yea sure, how about you get out of that cell first, huh?” Haneul scoffed, grabbing the phone badly wanting to silence it. “Your Snapchat is blowing up, by the way.” He turned the phone around in his hands, dutifully looking for the button to turn the device on silent mode.

 

“Hey! That’s my phone, you can’t touch that.” The fluffy haired boy huffed, waving his arms through the cell bars in a feeble attempt to grab the phone from the guard. He failed, to say the least, so he moved back against the wall, sitting on the uncomfortable metal bench he was provided with, pouting as dramatically as he possibly could, hoping to get a reaction.

 

Then, as if it were a sign from the heavens, Baekhyun’s best friend, Sujin, walked through the door to the police station. The older male looked tired and quite frankly, very annoyed.

 

“Hey, Hyeongseok.” Sujin sighed to the officer, who he basically saw on the daily, stationed at the front as he made his way into the smaller holding area of the station. “Really Baek?” He asked, shaking his head. “Fifth time this week. Your criminal record is like my shopping receipts.” He stepped towards the cell, waiting for Haneul to unlock it. “It’s never-ending.”

 

“I swear I see these officers more than my own family,” Sujin complained, shaking Baekhyun by the shoulders. “And I live at home, too!” The tall boy nodded to Haneul and grabbed his younger friend’s phone, which mind you, was still frantically trying to get his attention.

 

Baek’s eyes lit up as he finally got his hands on his phone, which probably had close to a thousand notifications at this point, at the rate the stupid device was going off.

 

___

 

_secretlyoo_

 

yo baek jaec spotted

 

they’re in the library

 

nonfiction section wow we stan nerds

 

 

_lock.n.ki_

 

i got pics for the tumblr

 

can’t believe these handsome men go to our school

 

heckin wow

 

 

_secretlyoo_

 

wow baek either died or is on the run

 

probably the second option

 

 

_lock.n.ki_

 

lmao wait did baek get arrested again lmaoooo

 

sigh ill call sujin

 

_illshoyuu_

 

the things i do for our craft

 

___

 

The glasses clad boy sighed as he put his phone down, not wanting to open the hundreds of other messages he had of Jaemin and Jihwan spottings. Being Seoul National University’s resident Jae.C enthusiast was quite tiring. And it meant that he had to have a lot of phone storage space, which his parents still hadn’t found out about. They also didn’t know about the whole arrests thing, so maybe he was okay for the moment. They really needed to be home more often.

 

Sujin dropped him off at his house, which surprise surprise, was very empty. The small framed boy threw himself onto his bed after rushing up the stairs and immediately opened his laptop to check the Tumblr page he shared with Kihyun and Ki-Ahn. Living so close to SNU meant that he could still live at his parent's house, but he was considering renting out an apartment on the university campus with both Kihyun and Ki-Ahn, just to get in those early morning Jae.C sightings.

 

It seemed as if Kihyun had already uploaded the pictures he was referencing to earlier, from his time that he spent in SNU’s library non-fiction section. Baekhyun was quite proud of him for finding it, as the older boy barely spent any time studying. Well, I guess he didn’t either, but that was beside the point. He would have been there with him, but he had been caught sneaking into Jaemin’s dorm room. Again. Really needed to start finding another way into that room..

 

The pictures were actually high quality for once. Maybe Kihyun had actually taken his proper camera for once instead of that shitty phone he carried around. The smallest of details could be seen, including the two black bands that encircles both of Jaemin’s middle fingers, and the glasses that were set in between the two men, that seemed to apparently belong to both of them. Jihwan would wear them one day, and Jaemin the next. It was kind of confusing to say the least.

 

His phone buzzed next to him, lighting up the dim room that was only illuminated by the light of his laptop. Baekhyun crawled to the edge of the bed to see who had dmed him, because mind you, it was still ass-o-clock in the morning.

 

___

 

 

_bae.yoon_  

hope u know that jae’s flipping out bc his dorm room was unlocked when he came back

 

you’re in for a beating if he ever finds out about this

 

 

illshoyuu

don’t worry i’ve already planned my death thank you

 

____

 

Baekhyun dropped his phone onto his carpeted bedroom floor and sighed. When Jaemin and Jihwan found out about his little ‘scheme’, he was probably either going to die, or be shunned. He wasn’t sure which one was worse. Although it probably would be fun to have his back cracked like a glowstick by their beautiful man hands- Wait. He was getting off topic again.

 

Closing his laptop, he threw it-gently he promises-right next to where his phone was. Stretching over the side of the bed, he grabbed his phone that he had just tossed a minute prior. He opened Snapchat, and after spending what felt like an eternity opening all his snaps, which he hated since none of them were from his kings, he went to his snapmap. 

 

Raising one eyebrow, he saw that Jihwan and Jaemin’s bitmoji’s we’re both at the same bar, which continently was only a block away from his parent’s house. Bingo. He grabbed a hoodie from off his floor, and threw it over his black t-shirt, and practically ran down the stairs like an excited child on Christmas. Running out of the front door, he had made it halfway down the street before he realized that he didn’t lock said front door, which forced him to trek back and actually lock it this time. He shot a quick dm to Kihyun and Ki-Ahn.

 

___

 

_illshoyuu_

 

bout to get some exclusive bar pics for the tumblr

 

 

_lock.n.ki_

 

the master at work

 

 

_secretlyoo_

 

i wish you luck on your journey

 

___

 

Baekhyun turned his phone off and shoved it into his sweatshirt pocket, and picked his pace up to a quick walk, not wanting to seem too eager and suspicious. His phone buzzed again, but he decided to leave it alone. The reason why he ever left notifications on for Instagram, was a mystery to him and pretty much everyone else. Should probably fix that.

 

He also should have maybe worn an actual coat, because Seoul at night in the middle of March is not the warmest place to be. He begrudgingly shivered his way to the bar because by god, he was going to get these photos. As he approached, he put his hood over his head to disguise himself, and his extremely vibrant red hair. Keeping his head low, he entered the bar.

 

Inside the establishment, it was quite warm actually, and smelled very strongly of alcohol. Wow, who would have thought, huh? Anyways, even though it was so dimly lit, Baekhyun found Jaemin and Jihwan quite quickly actually, due to the pair’s fluorescent hair colors. Guess there was one thing the three all had in common, and it was battering their scalps with dye. I mean, they really stood out in a crowd, which made Baekhyun’s job way easier. He stood in front of the bar, leaning his arm against the countertop, but choosing not to sit on any of the stools that were pulled up. The pair was sitting in a circle with some other friends, who Baekhyun recognized as Bae Yoonji, Hwang Yuri, Yang Seung-Gi, and Zhang Yixing. Jihwan had his back to the bar, but Jaemin was facing it. And him by extent.

 

He was just about to pull out his phone when Jaemin moved his head, and Baekhyun could swear he was looking at him. Staring deep into his soul more like. The hoodie-wearing boy froze, his hand firmly grasping his phone in case he had to make a run for it. Jaemin didn’t know who he was, right? Or worse, what he does. He couldn’t know. Baekhyun was too careful for that to happen. Maybe he had left something at Jaemin’s dorm earlier. Maybe his ID card?

 

Jaemin got up, and started making his way towards Baekhyun. And fast. Baekhyun had pretty much no time to think before he was face to face with his idol, who may or may not know him as that one kid who stalks him. Baekhyun just started to realize how illegal that was.

 

_Well, shit_


End file.
